


My Complicated Friend

by OhYaBettaDont



Series: Dedicated [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: I love Sonia and she is my wife, Multi, Phone Sex, Piers and Leon are married, Sexting, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, love triangle?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhYaBettaDont/pseuds/OhYaBettaDont
Summary: Piers is away on tour, and he asks for Sonia's help sexting Leon. Sonia agrees to help, but ends up uncovering some of her own repressed feelings for her childhood best friend.(This story is parallel with I Wanna Do Bad Things to You, but it's told from Sonia's perspective)
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Nezu | Piers, Dande | Leon/Sonia, Rurina | Nessa/Sonia
Series: Dedicated [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684693
Kudos: 17





	My Complicated Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this as a writing exercise, but I haven't posted anything in a while so I thought I'd go ahead and release this into the universe! If Stephanie Meyer can do it then so can I, right?  
> ***This is my first ever time writing smut from a trans woman's POV, so if I use the wrong terms or if anything in this story comes off as insensitive/transphobic then PLEASE let me know because it is not intentional at all.

Sonia sighed as she sat down on the edge of her bed, finally at home after yet another late night in the lab. She checked her watch. It was quarter past midnight. She’d sent Hop home around nine that night, but there had been more work to do. There was always more work to do, and while Hop was an amazingly dedicated assistant, it seemed like work would keep piling up even if Sonia had ten Hops.

She let her hair down and started taking out her heart-shaped barrettes. She loved her barrettes. They were a gift from her girlfriend, Nessa.

Oh Arceus, Nessa. Sonia had been so busy at the lab lately that she hadn’t seen her girlfriend in, what, two weeks? She knew that Nessa understood, but that didn’t stop her from feeling guilty about it, and while they made a point of texting each other every day, it wasn’t the same as being together.

Sonia picked up her phone to send Nessa a quick text, but realized that Nessa had probably gone to bed an hour ago. She thought it best not to risk waking her.

She did, however, notice a text from Piers.

_Piers: hey I’ve got a kinda weird question_

Piers and Sonia had bonded several years ago over the fact that they were both gay and trans, and he’d become like a little brother to her. Even though he was only about six months younger than her and had just as much (if not more) life experience as she did, he came to her with questions pretty frequently. Sometimes they were questions about Pokémon (she’d explained Dynamaxing to him about a dozen times and he still wasn’t convinced it was safe), other times he’d ask her for her opinions on things (they’d had a long talk about the justice system after Rose was released from prison), and still other times he’d ask her for advice. She always enjoyed hearing from him no matter what he wanted to talk about, especially at times like this when he was away on tour.

 _Sonia: What’s up?_ 😊

_Piers: I miss Lee_

_Sonia: …that’s not a question_

_Piers: ugh ok, idk how to ask them about this but I wanna sext with them. you’re friends with Lee, what should I say?_

That was a weird question. In a way, though, Sonia found it flattering that Piers came to her for advice on how to seduce his husband via text, and of course she was willing to help her friend out.

_Sonia: are you already texting them?_

_Piers: yeah_

_Sonia: then you could just ask them to send you nudes_

_Piers: …just ask? wtf?_

_Sonia: Piers have you never done this before?_

_Piers: not with Lee. and I’m not really used to initiating stuff like this_

_Sonia: well. asking for nudes usually works on Nessa so I don’t see why it wouldn’t work on Lee!_ 😊

_Piers: ok lemme try it._

Sonia put her phone down. She was happy to help Piers have phone sex with his husband, but it inevitably made her think of Nessa. They did phone sex or video chat sex a couple times a week, but nothing was quite like being with her, being able to hold her and feel her warm, soft skin…

She stopped herself because she knew this train of thought would only lead to her either jerking off, crying, or both.

Maybe she should take a day off soon to go visit her girlfriend.

She got another text from Piers, bringing her back to reality. Long day. Midnight. Texting. Piers. Leon.

_Piers: it worked!_

_Sonia: cheers, I told you it would_ 😊

_Piers: hey you said you’ve done this before right?_

_Sonia. yeah. with Nessa, who is a woman_

_Piers: ok but how would u respond to somethin like this?_

Piers sent her a screenshot of the text conversation between him and Leon. Included was a photo of Leon reclined nude in bed, purple hair cascading down their shoulders and across their big toned pecks, rock-hard biceps flexed, and of course their cock was massive and perfect. The text included with it read:

 _Leon: You miss this body babe?_ 😉

Damn. Why did Sonia find that her mouth was starting to water?

She wasn’t usually attracted to men, but even though Leon had a very masculine-presenting figure, they were non-binary. They’d only come out about two years ago. As one of Leon’s oldest friends, Sonia was still trying to sort out how she felt about them. When she and Leon were teenagers, Leon had asked her out, but she’d told them no thanks because, as she’d told several boys who tried to pursue her, “I don’t like boys.” But now her feelings were more complicated than that. While she tended to prefer girls, she’d found out over the years that she wasn’t just attracted to girls after all.

Another text from Piers cut off her thoughts.

_Piers: sorry is this weird?_

_Sonia: no you’re fine! I put my phone down for a sec. I think Lee would like it if you sent them a shirtless pic and said something like “I wanna climb all over that body like a grookey”_

_Piers: ooh that’s sexy and cute, they’ll love that_

Another minute or two passed, and Sonia caught herself staring at that photo of Leon again. She felt a little guilty knowing that the photo was only meant to be seen by Piers, but this wouldn’t be the first time she’d gotten a guilty boner over someone else’s lover. She gently rubbed the growing bulge at the front of her jeans as she gawked at Leon. Leon, her oldest friend. Soft purple hair, light brown skin, toned muscles, and a beautiful cock. Piers was a lucky man.

_Piers: hey ur pretty good at this… would you Cyrano for me a little? just till I figure out what im doin?_

Piers meant a lot to Sonia. She was a groomsman at his wedding, and she’d do just about anything to help him out, even if it meant teaching him to sext. So of course, she would say yes. It’s what any good friend would do, right?

_Sonia: sure! what’s Lee saying now?_

Piers responded with a screenshot of their conversation.

_Leon: mmm, I’d like that…_

Following Leon’s text was a dick pic. It was even bigger and prettier than in the previous photo. Wow. Sonia was usually more of a giver than a receiver, but for a dick like that, she’d happily get on her knees and open her mouth wide. She wondered what it tasted like, what it felt like…

But she had to focus. Ignoring the grower in her pants, she told Piers to do what she’d do in that situation:

_Sonia: Send them an ass pic. no words._

After a minute, he responded:

_Piers: Like this?_

The picture he attached was of him sitting on a bathroom counter in front of a mirror. His whole back was visible in his reflection, including his bare ass. It was good, but Sonia had an idea to make it better.

_Sonia: You think you could angle it so that your face is in the shot too? bc this would be a killer shot if it was paired with some bedroom eyes_

_Piers: one sec_

_Piers: like this?_

He send her a photo similar to the previous one, except this one had his face visible. He had an expression that Sonia knew would drive Leon crazy – it was turning her on and she wasn’t even particularly attracted to Piers.

_Sonia: perfect_

_Piers: thanks haha_

_Piers: ooh heres their response_

This time, Leon just replied with words.

_Leon: ooh baby if I were there I’d bend you over that bathroom counter and fuck you in front of the mirror while we stare at each others reflections!_

Fuck. It was not fair for Leon to be this good at sexting. Reading Leon’s text, Sonia couldn’t help but imagine that it was directed toward her. She imagined what it would be like for Leon to fuck _her_ in front of a mirror – all the sweet, sexy faces they’d make as they pushed their cock deeper and deeper inside her, running it against her prostate…

Her face heated up. Dammit, Sonia, focus! Your friend needs you!

_Sonia: tell Lee you miss the feeling of their big cock inside your wet hole_

_Piers: that’s it?_

_Sonia: you can also tell them about something you’d like to do to them I guess_

_Piers: oh I got an idea. thanks_

When Piers sent Leon’s reply to Sonia, she found it made her mouth start to water again. It was a picture of Leon stroking their dick and two texts:

_Leon: fuck im so horny! spread your thighs for me baby_

_Leon: please?_

Beautiful. If Sonia got a message like that, she’d spread her thighs in an instant. Hell, a perfectly timed “please” like that could get Sonia calling a Flying Taxi in the middle of the night to take her all the way across the country for some action.

Piers asked Sonia:

_Piers: what kinda pose should I do?_

_Sonia: like spreading your thighs?_

_Piers: yea, what poses does Nessa do for you?_

Nessa was a part-time model and was also damn near inhumanly flexible (both things that made her a fun lover), so Sonia wasn’t sure that Piers would be able to pull off most of the stuff that Nessa does without hurting himself. Sonia had to think for a minute before coming up with something Piers could probably do.

_Sonia: are you able to hold your legs up in a V shape? I always like it when Nessa does that_

Thinking about Nessa made Sonia miss her terribly. She was dying for someone to pay attention to her the way that Leon was paying attention to Piers tonight, and she hadn’t realized how badly she needed it until she saw all this. She unbuttoned her jeans, muttering to herself, “Oh, Leon.”

_Piers: like this?_

The attached photo showed Piers lying on his back, hands gripping his ankles as he held his legs in a V shape. His pink hole was on full display, as was the perfect sex face he was making.

Sonia blushed. She wasn’t sure how she felt about seeing someone else do something she usually only saw Nessa do, but Piers was definitely doing it right.

_Sonia: yes. Lee’s gonna go nuts over that_

_Piers: ok_

A few minutes later:

_Piers: Lee sent me a video! how do I respond to a video??_

As usual, he included yet another screenshot. The message started with a text.

_Leon: ohhh Piers I want you to sit on my face… I’ll tease your little hole with my tongue until you squirt directly into my mouth… I’ll do everything for you. please_

She could also see the thumbnail to the video Piers was referring to. Since it was just a screenshot, she didn’t get to actually watch the video, but she could tell what it was: Leon jerking off in front of a full-length mirror, with everything on display.

There was no way Piers knew how much this was turning Sonia on. She gently ran her hand up and down her hard shaft, gazing at the image of Leon. What a perfect face, what a perfect body. She remembered how beautiful they were in their wedding dress and imagined what it must’ve been like to take that dress off them. Fuck, why did Leon have to be so hot and so unavailable? And why did Sonia have to become this attracted to someone she’d rejected as a teenager?

With one hand, she replied to Piers as quickly as she could.

_Sonia: I mean the best response to a video is usually to send a video back_

_Piers: what kinda video?_

_Sonia: well, Lee sent you a masturbating video, so why don’t you send them one?_

_Piers: hm. good idea_

_Piers: I’m not gonna make you watch a video of me fingerin myself lol but I’ll let you know how it goes and all_

_Sonia: lmk if you need anything else!_

One hand still on her dick, Sonia put her phone down and flopped back onto her bed, remembering how tired she was. She sighed. Heat was swelling in her face and her groin, and there wasn’t much she could do to control it at this point.

“Just a quick wank and then bed,” she told herself. “You’ve earned it.”

So, she let her thoughts shamelessly flutter back and forth between Nessa and Leon as she touched herself. The two were practically opposites; Nessa with her slender, flexible frame and tight cunt, Leon with their Greek god physique and a big dick that they no doubt knew how to use. Why else would Piers be in such a good mood all the time?

As Sonia finished (which did not take long), she decided that she should take tomorrow off work and go surprise Nessa in Hulbury.

Sonia deserved it, and so did Nessa.


End file.
